World War X(10)
by OverHazard
Summary: Fighting in a future war even though I'm from the past... I am totally screwed of my ass. Katyusha x O.C / Nonna x O.C / Shirley/Charlotte Y. x O.C
1. Chapter 1: When Life Was Changing

In the year 2012, I Christopher Wong moved to Kuala Lumpur to live a new life after my dad's job got transferred.

I moved into a new home,a rather peaceful neighborhood, not a sound was heard, no dogs barking or cars driving by noisily,

But I recalled that the guy that sold the house to my family said "Whatever you do; DO NOT OPEN THE STORAGE ROOM DOOR", I

wonder what did he mean by that, but ever since he told my family about the storage door, I wonder what would be inside it,

so I waited for the right moment to open the 'locked' storage door. One day my parents left home because they had to attend a wedding dinner,

so I was left alone at home and took that moment to get the door open, I went to my dad's tool box to see what tools does he have that could be of use to me.

I found a hammer, a sledge hammer to be accurate, the hammer was rather heavy but it was big so that is understandable, as I smashed the door lock with the hammer,

I opened the door and went inside to look inside, but I saw a bright flashing light and it felt like I was being pulled in by someone or something. I woke up in an

unknown forest that I've been before, but all I knew was that the forest was clean and somewhat 'beautiful' for an unknown reason, I turned my head to look around my surroundings,

but I heard someone singing and I can also hear footsteps to my right, as I ran to see what was there, I saw an army or robotic machines that have Human-like faces on them, I also

saw 2 girls on two separate tanks,which was a T80B Main Battle Tank & a T90A War Tank, singing an old war song called "Katyusha/Катюша".

Rastsvetali yabloni i grushi,

Paplyli tumany nad rekoy.

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,x2

Na vysokii bereg na krutoy.x2

Vykhodila, pesnyu zavodila

Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla,

Pro togo, katorogo lyubila,x2

Pro togo, ch'i pis'ma beregla.x2

Oy ty, pyesnya, pyesenka devich'ya,

Ty leti za yasnym solntsem vsled.

I boytsu na dal'nem pogranich'e x2

Ot Katyushi peredai privyet.x2

Pust' on vspomnit devushku prostuyu,

Pust' uslyshit, kak ona payot,

Pust' on zemlu berezhyot rodnuyu, x2

A lyubov' Katyusha sberezhyot. x2

Rastsvetali yabloni i grushi,

Paplyli tumany nad rekoy,

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,x2

Na vysokii bereg na krutoy.x2

I continued hiding within the forest trees, I fear that they might be evil. As I was hiding in the forest trees, I followed them, till I realized

that the logo on their tanks seemed similar to the Soviet Union's insignia consists of two overlapping steel squares crossed with a T-square and small scissors on top,

imitating the hammer and sickle design of the flag of the Soviet Union, or possibly a new Union of the Soviets.

As I followed them, I came upon a war, I did not know what year was it nor what time but all I knew was that I will be in danger if I do not escape but I was to late,

the Humanoid robots saw me from behind and captured me, they sent me to their Commander's camp, as the robots walked me to their camp, I look to my left and saw the battle.

I could hear roars of creatures, screeches of machines, and see large flashing lights, but I was unable to see who or what were they battling.

As I enter their camp, I saw two girls, one was very short for some reason but had short curly blonde hair and another girl that was rather beautiful and tall, possibly the same age as me,

she had an average long black hair that reached her shoulders, with blue eyes and seemed to have a 'motherly aura' around her for some unknown reason.

The short one came towards me and asked:

"Who are you? Are you a spy of the Nakamono? Or the Trigger Piece? Answer now, or you will be executed!" said the short blonde girl.

"I-uh...I-I'm Christopher Wong Pang Zhao! A 15 year old student! P-Please don't kill me, I don't even know what's going on!" I said with fear in my heart.

"Now now, Katyusha; it is rude to say those things to someone we don't even know." said the beautiful young lady.

When I found out the short blonde girl's name was "Katyusha", I then realize that her name is the exact same name as the song she sang not long ago.

"I apologize for my Commander's rudeness." she said as she smile at me with kindness.

"I-it's alright, I'm kinda used to things like that." I said as I smile back at her.

"Enough of this 'small-talk'! So are you part of the Nakamono or the Trigger Piece?" Said Katyusha with a serious look on her face.

"No, I don't even know what's a Nakamono or the Trigger Piece." I said so with a look of truth.

"I see... Nonna! Have General Greedos take over Shon's battle position" Said the short blonde with certainty on her face.

For some reason, hearing the name "Shon" seemed rather familiar, it gave me the chills after hearing that name, it felt like I might get killed by that "Shon" person.

I was being taken cared by the Humanoid robots for some reason, maybe Nonna asked them to do so, or they're just doing for sake of me staying alive, possibly.

I heard a voice from outside, it appeared to be a male, I fear that it might be that "Shon" person that Katyusha asked Nonna to call.

"C-C-C-Calm down, Christopher, calm down, maybe this "Shon" person is a good guy!" I thought in my mind with fear showing on my face.

As the door opens, I saw a man with dimmed red eyes with black hair that reached his shoulders, slightly similar to Katyusha's hair but just different coloured, his face showed a lot of grief for some reason, probably because he's a commander of an army that is in charge of killing others.

"I am Kisunagi Shon, leader of the Kisunagi Patch and Vice-Commander of the Soviet Pravda, state your name and purpose for being here." Said the intimidating Vice-Commander.

"I-I-I uh... I am Christopher Wong Pang Zhao, a former 15 year old student, I have no purpose for being here!" I said with panic from my lips

"If you have no purpose for being here, then how did you get this far from Moscow?" Said the Vice-Commander.

"Moscow? I came from Malaysia, I don't even know what year is it now, I was teleported from my home and I woke in a forest not far from here." I said with curiosity.

"Now it is the year '2050', the 'Year Of The Revelation', it is the year where the Soviet Pravda's uprising attack of planet Earth.." Said Shon with curiosity on his face.

I was in full shock, I did not realize that I went into the future from 2012 to 2050, as I was panicking, I realized about my parents, are they alive? Or do they think I'm dead or missing? I did not realize that we Humans would be at war again after the year '1945' during the end of World War II.

"Is this World War III?" I asked with curiosity

"Pardon?" Shon asked with a face of questioning.

"I said, 'IS THIS WORLD WAR III?!' ." I shouted at Shon with a face with anger and a question of wonder.

"This is World War X(10)." Said the dimmed red eye man.

I dropped down on my knees with my hands on the ground, I came realize that Earth was in war for about 10 times. How many people have died? Most importantly, did my family die? I was too shocked by the news of World War X, was I thought out to be dead or missing? This is the first time in my life, that I felt this cautious.

"Shon, how did the questioning go?" Said the 'Tiny Tyrant' Katyusha.

"It is very questionable, Milady." Said Shon.

"I see, Nonna, tell him." Said Katyusha

"Konechno(Of Course), Christopher Wong, would you like to join the Soviet Pravda?" Said the beautiful lady.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked just to make sure what she said.

"Would you like to join the Soviet Pravda, and be with us?" She repeated once more with a smile on her face.

As I saw her beautiful smile, I blushed and looked away for a second and wonder if I should join the Pravda. As I looked back at her, I stood up and said:

"Yes, of course! I will gladly join the Red Army!" I said with excitement and pride!

Katyusha was rather amused when she saw me wanting to join the Pravda, however Shon's face was rather different from the girls, it was like as if he knew my answer from the start of the 'questioning', I find him rather strange but I'm curious to learn about that man. After joining the Pravda, I find myself as a Captain of Pravda, I wonder how did I get promoted into a Captain and not a Private but I don't want my rank to go down, I was also in-charge of an NS-5 Droid fleet(Humanoid robots). I was rather happy for having a fleet but I must engage in battle with Vice Commander Kisunagi, Fleet Commander Nonna and Master Commander Katyusha. As I set out for war, I realize my new life has just begun!

I will still figure out whether my family is still alive.

The War Has Just Begun.

(**To Be Continued...)**

**Written by:**

**Sean Pang Yao Chun**

**Number Of Words: - 1654**


	2. Chapter 2: An After ' War Feast '

The battle raged on like an endless onslaught of hell, I found myself in a 'walker' called the "Tahnator", I bet it's a new type of tank.

"Sir, do we attack now?" Said one of the NS-5s.

"Order the other walkers to move to the south, then we'll attack all out once."

"Yes sir."

As I look forward, I saw a large mechanical snake coming towards me, with great speed, that's when I thought "I might die here..".

"Incoming Ythonas!" Shouted one of the NS-5s.

The walker was flipped over by the "Ythona" and landed on one of the trees with maximum damage dealt on the walker. My sight was blur, I was unable to see anything but the only thing I saw was a light, flashing in front of my eyes and I saw someone.

"Let's go!" Said that 'person'

My right arm was grabbed by the one and only "Nonna Blizzard, Fleet-Commander of Pravda". She was running towards the camp with my hand in hers. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that she was holding my hand, but I knew that a confession would be outrages right now.

"Naked Rang!" A shout heard from the skies.

"Who was that?" I asked as I was still running with Nonna.

"That's Isshiki Akane, Air Commander of Pravda." Said Nonna.

As we reached the camp, I wondered who is this "Isshiki Akane", is she a intimidating commander, like Kisunagi? Or is she calm like Nonna? Well, sooner or later I would have to meet her, and besides, as Captain of Pravda, I must keep my units intact and my reputation safe, as soon as my eyes were wide open, I realized that my battalion was destroyed by the enemy. I wasn't sure who I'm fighting against, but all I know is that the enemy was powerful. The battle took place in Stalingrad, not far from Moscow but if the enemy pushes on their assault, Stalingrad will fall and Moscow will be lost.

"Shon, gather the Vivids, we may need them to hear the plan of attack." Said Katyusha.

"As you wish, Milady." Said Shon.

As I saw Shon left and went into the skies, Nonna was curious about something.

"Nonna, is there something wrong?" I asked without hesitating.

"Did you notice? The enemy's attack seems more calm." Said Nonna

"What do you mean by 'calm'?" I ask with confusion

"I'm saying that, their attacks are less advance, they seem like their trying to hold the land instead of attacking us." Said Nonna

"In other words, it's a trap! Tell the men to fall back and retreat to the inner defenses!" Shouted Katyusha.

"Yes, Commander!" Said Nonna.

"Christopher! I need you to tell Shon that we're retreating to the inner defenses!" Said Katyusha with ferocity.

"Y-Yes, Mam!" I said.

As I reach to the com-link, I told Shon to retreat as ordered from Commander Katyusha. As we all returned to the inner defenses, we were overrun by the enemy... That is where they showed themselves as the Thundra Battalion. The powerful 'Frost Army' from the Northern lands, with technology as powerful as the Japanese, but they're known as the North Korean Assault Army that is allied with the Japanese Nakamonozo/Novus Empire & the Titanium Corp. The Thundra was overwhelming us with heavy tanks and infantries with heavy weapons that could take us out within minutes. That's when air superiority came an attack the Thundra. Missiles were hitting the ground like a hammer hitting a nail- machine gun pellets were smashing through the enemy units like a nut-cracker crushing an armored nut. Everyone was hiding behind the barricades, waiting for the moment to attack..

"3...2...1... ATTACK!" Shouted Katyusha.

Everyone stood up and fired at the enemy, the whole battlefield was exploding like popcorns, blood and oil was everywhere, but that's when I stood up and saw allied walkers and infantries coming out of the forest and attacked the enemy from the south, our allies took out the enemies from behind like an army of Ants, trying to swarm an enemy colony, all I can say is that it was like "Fire Across The Galaxy", when I looked to my right, I saw Katyusha stood up and ran towards the enemy, Nonna did the same, including the other units, that when I looked to my right, I saw more enemy units coming towards our position and I knew that their plan of attack has just begun. Plasma blasts hit the ground from the Enemy's reinforcements, I looked above me and saw Pravda cruisers, and I guessed it was General Greedos, since his attacks are always a surprise to everyone and everything. 2 hours later, the enemy retreated and we had the most everlasting victory. But we lost over 100,000,000 units in one battle. But we are the Pravda, we can build more units by mass construction. All I know was that the enemy wont be attacking again for more than a month, till they plan out a way to beat us.

"Good job, my fellow comrades! Tonight we shall celebrate our victory!" Shouted Katyusha with happiness flowing through her face.

All the surviving units, cheered with the machines along with the Commanders and had a feast like no other, It cannot be compared to the German's "October Fest", the civilians of Stalingrad and the soldiers of Pravda celebrated the victory for defending their pride-land. As I was looking around being happy about the victory, I saw Commander Katyusha, smiling with happiness and it hit me that she's actually cute when she smiles but her height is still like a 4th grader, I also saw Shon smiling which made me think that he would be perfect as girl or a "trap", if he wore a dress or either skirt with long hair and changed his low voice, then he would be a 'beautiful girl' but I'm not that type of person who would say that to his superior.

"Hmph, she's actually quite cute when she smiles." I said with a smile on my face.

"You're right.." Said Nonna while she was standing to my right.

"Woah! You scared me there, sheesh.. Don't do that." I said with surprise.

"S-Sorry for scaring you, I thought you knew I was next to you.." Nonna asked with curiosity.

"N-No, I didn't know you were right next to me." I said in reply to her question.

"I see, but you were right that Katyusha is 'cute' when she smiles." Nonna smiled with a slight pink on her cheeks.

I had to ask this but I couldn't get it out of my head if I didn't ask.

"N-Nonna!" I shouted while looking downwards.

"Yes?" She asked while looking at me.

"A-Are you related to Katyusha? Do you 'love' her?" I asked Nonna with high curiousity.

"W-Well, I'm not related to her, I just so happen to be close friends with her since 5th grade, I don't love her in a way that I would marry her, I like her because she's a good friend and also she's cute.. Do you have feelings for her, Christopher?" Nonna replied to my questions and asked me a very complicated question.

"F-Feelings? I wouldn't say I would have 'feelings' for her, she's cute and all but she's not really my type." I replied to Nonna's question.

"I see, so what is your 'type'?" Nonna asked yet another complicated question.

"E-Eh?! W-Well, I would guess... 'you', someone like you." I answered honestly.

"Me? How come?" Another complicated question from the Blizzard lady.

"U-Um... Because you're pretty, kind, nice, sweet and a good person to be with." I answered once more.

"I see, but that wont change anything, since 'love' is forbidden in the Pravda, because it might get in the way of our work." Said Nonna with slight depression showing from her face.

"I can see why, but isn't it obvious that Katyusha likes Shon?" I said

"Yes, but she knows that if she confesses to him, he would have a hard time doing his job and she would have the same problem for herself as well." Said Nonna.

"I see... Nonna... Do you have 'feelings' for Shon?" I asked without thinking, yet an idiotic question from me.

"I do, I've always loved him ever since I met him in Middle school up till now, I knew Katyusha was in love with him too, but that didn't stop me from liking him, I never gave up on him, I always had faith for him and he always had my back. Back in 2014, I was being controlled by an enemy called "Tennouji Control", my mind was blank and my heart was dark. And Shon brought me back to who I was and saved me from "Tennouji Control", so in other words, I would've been dead if he didn't have saved me." Nonna replied while looking at me.

"W-Wow, he's really that special to you?" I asked

"Yes, he is." Nonna replied.

While the celebration was still going on, Nonna and I were at the back, in silence. Till I tried making a conversation but failed since I found out that Nonna liked Shon but not me, but I wont give up! I will try to gain her heart!

"Follow me, Christopher, you're gonna meet the Vivids." Nonna said while looking at me.

As I followed Nonna to the Stalingrad base, I saw four girls, they seem taller than Katyusha but shorter than Nonna but I guess they're 15 or 16 year olds. As the four girls turned around, I blushed likely because they were so 'CUTE'(Oh My Gawd!)

"My name is Isshiki Akane, the leader of the Vivids!" Said the short redhead with large grin.

"I'm Futaba Aoi, it's nice to meet you." Introduced by the blue haired one with a smile on her face with slight pink on her cheeks.

"I'm Saegusa Wakaba, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said the one with green hair with a smile of beauty.

"I-I'm Shinomiya Himawarai, i-it's nice to meet you." Said the one with orange-ish hair with a blush shown on her cheeks that says she's very 'shy'.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Christopher Wong but you all can just call me 'Christopher'." I introduced myself with a smile on my face.

"Nonna-chan, where's Shon-kun?" Asked by Akane with her cheeks being blushed like a Tomato.

"He's outside" Nonna replied with a smile.

"Yay~! Come on guys, let's celebrate our victory!" Akane shouted with excitement.

"They're cute but they seem rather young to be in an army, how old are they?" I asked Nonna.

"They're all the same age as you." Nonna replied.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." I said in a sarcastic way.

"I see.. Let's go out and enjoy the celebration before it's over." Nonna said with a smile.

"R-Right! Let's go have fun~!" I shouted with excitement and happiness.

As we were 'partying', Akane wanted Shon to sing and he did so, he went on the stage, grabbed an electric guitar with a band of NS-5s together. Before Shon sang, he had something to say.

"I would like to thank each and everyone of you all who fought for Russia today, and may we pray for the ones that didn't survive but they will always be remembered within our hearts, but now isn't the time for us to get depressed about them! We shall enjoy ourselves today for defeating the great Thundra Battalion!" Shouted Shon with happiness shown on his face.

"Ura!" Shouted the soldiers and machines that survived the battle.

I'm always screaming my lungs out  
Till my head starts spinning.  
Playing my songs is the way I cope with life.  
Won't keep my voice down.  
Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud.

I like to keep things honest.  
I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it. For real.  
I'd hate to keep you all wondering.  
I'm constant like the seasons  
I will never be forgotten man.

Let's leave no words unspoken  
Save regrets for the broken.  
Will you even look back when you think of me?

All I want is a place to call my own,  
And mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa  
You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low.  
Keep your hopes up high and your head down low.

Still got something left to prove.  
It tends to keep things moving.  
While everyone around me says my last days are looming overhead.  
But what the hell do they think they know?  
My head's above the water while they drown in the undertow.

Let's leave no words unspoken  
Save regrets for the broken.  
Will you even look back when you think of me?

All I want is a place to call my own,  
And mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa  
You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low.  
All I want is a place to call my own,  
And mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa  
You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low.

If you take it from me,  
Live your life for yourself.  
Cause when it's all said and done you don't need anyone else.  
Come on!

So let's get back to when everything seemed perfect.  
Not a worry in the world, tell me was it all worth it?  
I get what I want, so everyone's always judging me.  
I'm not afraid of anything  
I've got the whole world in front of me.

All I want is a place to call my own,  
And mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa  
You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low  
All I want is a place to call my own,  
And mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa  
You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low

Keep your head down low.  
Keep your head down low.  
Keep your hopes up high and your head down low.

As the song ended, everyone was in complete shock that Shon was able to sing like that, even I was shocked to see him sing. I never knew he was that good of a singer nor did I new he sang at all. But all I know is that he sings great! Everyone started clapping and cheering for Shon for his great singing.

He shocked everyone, even Nonna's face was blushing and Katyusha's face as well was the same as Nonna's. But apparently Akane and Wakaba is in love with him as well since their face were red as a cherry. But I gotta admit that he was cool.

-(In another person)

"That was cool Shon-kun!" Akane shouted with excitement.

"Thanks Akane." I smiled and patted her head.

"That was so cool.." Wakaba whispered to herself

"Thanks Wakaba." I smiled at Wakaba.

Wakaba was blushing but of course, since she liked me ever since I met her, but that really doesn't matter to me. At least everyone enjoyed that. I saw Nonna smiling at me from a distance, while standing next to Christopher. As I was walking towards them, I felt someone hugging my left leg and as I looked below, I saw Misstress Katyusha hugging my leg while grinning at me with a slight pink on her cheeks.

"That was awesome Shon!" Said Misstress Katyusha with a large grin on her face.

"T-Thank you, Milady." I said as I smiled at her kindly.

As I was walking to Nonna and Christoper with Misstress Katyusha beside me, I saw that Christoper seemed nervous just by looking at his eyes. I wonder why is he nervous, could it be that he likes Nonna as well? Or am I just intimidating to him that it makes him nervous? I don't even know anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: New People & Another Party

It was 20 January 2050, 3:00 P.M. As I saw the sunlight flashing over my face, I walked over to the command post in the outer Stalingrad defense, while I was walking towards the entrance, I heard people talking, it seems to be Katyusha, Kisunagi and Nonna, talking inside.

"It seems we'll be getting help from few old friends that we knew a long time ago." Said Katyusha.

"Correct, we might actually win this war, with them on our side of battle." Said Kisunagi

As I enter the Post, everyone looked at me with surprise. Why? I have no idea.

"Ah, Christoper, we were expecting you." Said Nonna.

"Y-Yeah? Wait, what? You were?" I asked without thinking, god I'm an idiot.

"Yes we were, now sit down Captain." Said Katyusha.

"So what is this you wanted me to hear?" I asked.

"Two of our allies will be arriving here, shortly, you might like them, since one of them is literally like you, just female version." Said the one and only Kisunagi Shon.

"I-I see?" I answered in confusion, while wondering who would these 2 allies be, since they're quite useful in the army.

An alarm siren was heard from the base, it seems we're being attacked. I ran out with the commanders to see who we're facing and it seems that the enemy is coming from the air, but I only saw one unit coming from the skies and that unit was faster than the Loyalist Walkers. That 'unit' was flying around the skies like a bird getting lost from it's original directions, but it didn't look like a machine nor did it look like a creature, it seemed Humanoid but I was not able to tell whether it was male or female or is it an ally.

"Christopher!" Shouted Katyusha.

"Yes, Mistress?" I asked.

"Activate the 'Fire Storms'!" Commanded by Katyusha.

"Yes, Mistress!" I replied back to Katyusha as said.

As I reached to the AA 'Fire Storms', I activated them to "Auto-Defense". As the 'Fire Storms' were activated, they fired pallets of burning glass shaped bullets at the target with amazing speed, but all the attacks missed and the flying unit was still in the skies like as if 'nothing happened'. As soon as the unit stopped flying, it was heading towards where Katyusha was standing. I ran towards Katyusha and grabbed her before the unit could hit her, I was unable to see due to the dust after the unit had hit the ground.

"L-Let me go!" Shouted Katyusha

"Y-Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress." I apologized back to Katyusha for doing some rough.

As the dust was clearing, I saw a figure. A female figure that had a shape of maturity, seems like the same body size and look as Nonna, and it was a girl with blue eyes, orange-ish coloured hair with 'boobs' that can be compared to Nonna's. I know it's bad to think about perverted stuff in the army, but I can't help it.

"What's up~~!" Shouted by that girl.

"It's good to see you again, Shirley." Katyusha said.

"It's great to see you! You haven't changed a bit since we last met." Said Shirley.

"I'm happy to see you again, Shirley." Said Nonna.

"Ahh~ It's great to see you again, Nonna." Said Shirley

As they were giving "Long time no see" greetings, I was wondering that if she's from America, then why is she allied with us? But that really doesn't matter since it looks like they've known each other for a long time.

"Shon~~Kyun~~! I misshed you shoo much~~!" Said Shirley while putting Kisunagi's head on her breast.

"I-I-I see you haven't changed a bit, Shirley. It's good to you again." Said Kisunagi while he's head is on Shirley's breast.

I was blurring out for a minute since, I would love to be in Kisunagi's position, but I'm not desperate enough to actually want it, however I do 'envy' Kisunagi because it seems that all girls love him but I really couldn't careless as long I like 'Nonna', and that's that. As I was thinking about 'stuff', I didn't pay attention around my surroundings, it was then I realize that 'Shirley' was walking towards me.

"Hm? A new face, huh? Nice to meet'cha!, the name's "Shirley " or "Charlotte E. Yeager"!." Shirley said with a smile on her face.

"I-I'm Christopher Wong, it's a pleasure to meet you, Shirley." I introduced myself as well for respect.

While looking at Shirley, she's like the alternate version of Nonna, motherly and kind but with a more happier look and a more hyper-active personality. She's the type of person I can be with and hang out with.

"Alrighty then! What are we doing now? " Asked Shirley.

"First off, you need to take off the 'Strikers', then we need to wait for Rin." Said Katyusha.

"Oh yeah, whoops. I forgot I still have these babies on." Replied Shirley while taking off the 'Strikers'.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who is this 'Rin' you speak of, Mistress?" I asked as a precaution.

"Darjeeling or in other words 'Dajiri Rin' from Great Britain and the leader of the Saint Gloriana Army." Replied Katyusha.

"The British army, I see." I said.

So this "Darjeeling" is the leader of the Saint Gloriana army of Great Britain. Must be tough for her to control a whole army, but I heard that they're Battleships/Frigates/Destroyers and Submarines are more powerful than the Russian's and the American's combine. I'm not sure about now, since it's the future and not the 'past' anymore.

"Mistress, you have company." Said an NS-5.

"She's here, already? That's faster than expected." Said Katyusha

As everyone went outside to the Stalingrad inner defense line, where the gate into the city was. I saw a large army, enough to take out Stalingrad if they can but it seems to be our allies, which was the Saint Gloriana of Great Britain. I saw a really really large tank that could most likely level the whole of Stalingrad, but it seems to be an artillery tank, they call it the "Iron Maiden" due to it's 4 large cannon batteries that were larger than a Battleship's cannons and had a hanger to carry thousands of ground/air units, I was rather surprise but it seems that the Saint Gloriana lacked heavy weapon speed due to its large size and weight that it most likely carries.

"It's good to see you all again." Said the blonde haired girl.

"Likewise." Everyone replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Darjeeling, I am Christoper Wong." I introduced myself to the leader of Saint Gloriana as respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Christoper." Said Darjeeling with a smile on her face.

I can't say she's not 'army leader' material, but she's actually quite pretty and has a nice smoothing voice, that would be perfect if she sang. As I looked to the side, it seems that Shirley was eager to sing because she staring at last night's celebration stage.

"Can I sing a song~?" Asked the orange haired girl.

"Of course." Katyusha replied.

"Yay~!" Shirley screamed in happiness.

As Shirley got up on the stage, a few of the NS-5s joined her while playing the instruments. I am interested in seeing this alternate Nonna singing.

**Under the scarlet clouds, two of my memories will also drift far away  
In the echoing chime of the school bell, you and I each take a piece  
May tomorrow be sunny**

**I wonder if I can go beyond the stars  
I walk while gazing at the sky, and there's a single burst of light**

**Even if I'm all alone above the moon  
I'll dash toward the end of the spiral**

**You said that I would be able to smile after the tears  
So I won't forget about our journey**

**I cast magic so that I won't lose it, I can't bid you goodbye  
You'll start walking again someday**

**I can't recall the vanishing silhouettes or the town dyed in sunset colors  
I see you off at this lofty place and make a promise with you  
to hold our hands together tomorrow**

**Ruffled by the rainbow-colored wind  
Where should the lost me go?**

**At the far side of the unknown dream  
Alice will be bewildered until we go further past it**

**If I can tell you the words that I couldn't, I won't make them my last  
Even if our journey comes to a fork in the road again**

**Nevertheless, you'll wake up and disappear  
So I'll see you off  
with the biggest smile I can muster**

I can't ever find those words and I couldn't keep the promise  
It's that there's no such thing as an endless ending

You may remain unaware of the fact and I may stay silent on it  
But I'm sure we can't go back like this

After Shirley sung, everyone was amazed and they all started cheering for her, even I was amazed to hear a voice like that. It was different from what I expected but it seem too great to be heard. That's until Darjeeling went up on the stage and started singing as well.

**In the map I drew inside my heart  
I laughed as I overlapped the colours I dissolved with water  
so as not to leave any gaps**

**The poison spread through my heart  
I have a secret that I can't tell anyone else  
While it is born without limits  
it is unceasing**

**If the things I saw  
were nothing but a bunch of fakes I no longer need them  
****because I can't go anywhere  
I obtained the rainbow inside the paper**

**Tiny droplets flow from  
the sky that I drew inside my heart  
At someone's feet is the colour of light.**

After hearing Darjeeling sing, everyone's minds were blown away after hearing such an innocent voice.

When Darjeeling sang, it was like a little girl singing, made it seem so fragile and relaxing but also sad for an unknown reason, but all I can say is that everyone nearly cried after hearing that song since it was sad but relax. Some may ask: "How is that song 'sad'?" well if you think about it, the lyrics seem rather emotional, including the singing which could melt your heart into deep tears of happiness. Next thing you know, I hear a bunch of guys singing, as I looked behind I saw 7 guys singing, the Commanders were amused when they saw them singing and it seems that they're British soldiers celebrating one of their teammate's birthday.

**Blunt the knives and bend the forks!**

**Smash the bottles and burn the corks!**

**Chip the glasses and crack the plates!**

**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!

**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!**

**Pour the milk on the pantry floor!**

**Splash the wine on every door!**

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

**Pound them up with a thumping pole;**

**And when you've finished, if they are whole,**

**Send them down the hall to roll!  
**

**That;s what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

Apparently one of their teammate is named 'Bilbo Baggins', what I can say is that the name 'Bilbo Baggins' is from the one and only fantasy movie series that I so entirely love, which was "The Lord Of The Rings" & "The Hobbit", those were the good old days when fantasy seem more cooler than anything, but ever since this Sword Art Online(Manga) crap came out in 2009, it hit me that Japanese are terrible at doing fantasy stories unless there is an American or a British guy in the company to show "How to write great Fantasy stories for idiots", just so that the guy who made Sword Art, could understand the meaning of Fantasy and not mixing it up by rushing the story, wait why am I talking about Sword Art Online, I should be talking about other things. As I was saying, the guys that were singing were happy but they know that they have to go into war soon, but I respect them because they seem like the type that will 'support you all they way'.

"Now that everyone is here, let's celebrate for today!" Shouted out by Katyusha

"Yeah! Woohoo! Ura~! Aw Yeah!" Shouted out by the rest of the group and the soldiers.

As Nonna went up on the stage, she was preparing to sing a song. But I want to know what her voice sounds like while singing a different song than 'Katyusha'.

**Being alone is sad so we held hands,  
with just the two of us it was lonesome  
so we joined hands with others, making a circle.  
I'm sure that will become our strength  
and it feels like we can overcome any dream. **

**Fly high towards the far sky  
jump high and scream loudly  
until you reach and overcome those days you felt like giving up.  
I won't forget your voice, I won't forget your tears,  
from now on a future named "Hope" will begin! **

**These feet start to walk, but so does sadness… **

**The circle we all made has become too big,  
sometimes I can't even find where you are.  
These kind words someone gently said to me are my own…  
you have taught me that. **

**Spread your arms, run through the wind.  
Let's earnestly fly through this sky  
enough to make our tears go away and look forward!  
You're alone, I am too alone.  
Everyone is alone in this circle. Before I even realized it  
these legs were shaking, so was this small sadness. **

**We all had the same dream  
from page one.  
But from now on we can only have one's own volume,  
was that okay? **

**In my heart, strength  
sublime strength.  
On my cheek, a tear  
a single tear **

**Fly high towards the far sky  
jump high and scream loudly  
until you reach and overcome those days you felt like giving up.  
I won't forget your voice, I won't forget your tears,  
from now on a future named "Hope" will begin! **

**These feet start to walk, but so does sadness…  
but you overcome it for me, you made me believe again!**

And the party was going on exactly the same as last night's but with more people and more fun but with less chatter of 'love' and all of that. All we did was party like no other, where we can actually puke without even drinking but just because of adrenaline of excitement we have in our minds and blood so all we was **PARTY.**


End file.
